


stk

by Iueng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iueng/pseuds/Iueng
Summary: 这篇太监了
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	stk

我喜欢那个钢琴家——我坚持这样称呼他，即使他只是隔壁学院的研究生。

他上个月刚刚搬进这栋公寓，我第一次看到他就是在楼梯口，看着工人把一架看起来就很贵的琴搬上来。这是一栋上世纪的房子，楼道里只有一颗没有灯罩的白色灯泡，没有窗，即使是在白天也是昏暗的。楼道很窄，一架钢琴和两个工人就堵得严严实实的，我靠在矮半层的拐角墙上等着。他抱歉地看了我一眼，我冲他摆摆手示意不要紧。我的确不急，而在其后的一周里，我很多次地想回到这个下午，可以毫不掩饰地在角落里盯着他。他很白，在声控灯光里白得晃眼。后来我知道，他叫李希熙。

我很幸运，李希熙就住在隔壁，并把室内阳台当成了琴房。那间屋子和我的卧室形成一个直角，这使我从剪辑作业里一抬头就可以看到钢琴前的背影。他总是下午练习，一直练到晚上，我有的时候下了晚课还能听到琴声。李希熙练琴时会穿一件很薄的白t，我疑心那几乎是透明的，不然我怎么会透过那层布料看到他背上的线条。他有一头很艺术的半长卷发，披着并不显凌乱，阳光会从他的发尾溜过去映成金色，他像雅辛托斯一样接受阿波罗的亲吻。有次我问室友疯子，他为什么不去住一栋高级点的公寓，住在这儿加装隔音层都要和房东讨价还价。疯子边扒外卖边说，你还不知道啊，他男朋友是X音大新来的讲师，这是离校园最近的楼。

我很快就见到了他的男友，姓王，上月大概去了其他市进修。我是在一个微醺的深夜看到他们的，李希熙被压在楼门口摇摇欲坠的广告板上接受他的吻，他看起来柔软又快乐。于是我转身去了马路对面的连锁酒店，希区柯克的火车在脑子里开了一整个晚上。第二天早上我不得不庆幸没有回家，不然我无法和疯子解释为什么一大清早洗内裤。

王出入他家越来越频繁，我经常看到他拎着一整包的零食上楼。李希熙练琴也没有那么频繁了，阳台的窗帘总是拉着。我很难不去猜那条灰色遮光布后面是什么，也许是亲吻，或者做爱，但是厚厚的隔音垫让我什么也听不到。但是我无法控制自己幻想他，画面比分镜练习更细致，他的眼睛、他的嘴唇、他的手指。疯子很快发现了我的异样，他直白地劝我去X音院找个姑娘，但我爱上的又不是音乐。最后我决定和疯子一起跟随设计院采风，腾空我塞满了李希熙的脑子，允许任何女孩或者男孩暂时入住。

———

我回学校的第一个晚上就知道自己失败了。

疯子打电话吵醒了正在补觉的我，语气里有点得意，说快来学校西边的小酒吧，不来后悔一个月。

他轻飘飘的，被丢上床的时候几乎没有什么声响。我压上去亲他，从他的白衬衫底下摸上去。李希熙的皮肤是凉的，很柔软。我从没有机会靠他这么近，在灯影里，仿佛是半透明的瓷。他的下巴显得愈发的尖，看起来像个玻璃摆件。我盯着他合拢的眼睛，下垂眼尾洇着暧昧的红色，我突然不知道他是不是真的醉了，也许只是给自己的放纵找一个借口。

我想应该拿出我的手持录影机，因为我大概没有机会再一次拥有他了。


End file.
